Friendly talk
by Hidro The Exiled Memory
Summary: after the true Ending of Persona 4... after everything that have happend everything he need was someone to talk to a little mention of Souji x Rise


**this is my first Persona 4 fic**

**just read and Review if you feel like it**

**I Don't own anything i just own this story**

_italics is when people are talking_

* * *

After a long trip the train finally stops letting every person in it out and soon enough a young Man with gray hair has come out feeling a great discomfort, like always his parents weren't there but then again, why should they? They were just too busy with work like always after all that was the reason they send him to Inaba.

Inaba was the place where he has learned how to lived. he hate it, he hate the way he has to come back to the city, how he left his friends his home but even more he hated to have left his true family in there. He really was looking into the possibility of staying in there permanently but then again he wasn't old enough to make his own choices…it really was ironic.

_Might as well eat something before going`` home´´…_ -Seta Souji said to himself before exiting the train station.

The thing he has always disliked about the city was that it was always busy with lots of people and cars, the always busy city life now that he has been a year out of it… he couldn't agree more with his inner thoughts this life was stressful and painfully a routine he will have to take after the year that change his life, always the same thing got up from bed take breakfast go to high school returning home doing homework and finally going back to sleep.

After finally snapping out of his thoughts Souji found himself near a restaurant he have never seen when he was at the city and without much thinking he entered the local.

It seems even food was playing hard with him because said restaurant specialty was…

_``What da…Omelets…´´_

Souji let out a breath remembering the event that he himself so kindly and lovingly has name as Rise's volcano experience (although he would never mention it at anyone besides it was Yosuke's job to name the tragedies for food the girls have made).

Groaning in dislike he turns the Menu to the next page just to begun groaning even more

_``Curry´´_

a.k.a. Mystery food X

Souji couldn't take anymore and without much thinking his head hit the spot on the bar of the restaurant.

_``Life's hard huh….´´_ came a voice behind Souji

The comment as simple as it may be throw Souji out of his pitiful moment turning around to see the face of the guy (judging by his tone of voice) that has said those lines, only to find him already sitting at his left side…

There was something weird about this guy thought and even if his face was a little stressful Souji could sense a calming Aura around him, he was a guy his age maybe a little younger he also was dressing in a school uniform so far Souji could tell that uniform look familiar and that look he cast Souji suddenly make him get calm.

_``You say it…´´_ came the automatic replay from Souji side

_``Wanna grab a bite…I'm starving…´´_ the stranger said to Souji while snatching the menu from his left side and even though and inexpert eye couldn't tell what was with him the expert and well prepare eye of Souji Seta could tell that he was expecting to know what happened to him that was getting him so low.

Souji thought for the moment and even though he knows almost nothing of said stranger he indeed needed someone to talk to… even if that guy would considered him a freak for his story…

So during their entire meal Souji told said story without letting out any detail even if it was a little too incredible or too personal (up until now he had no idea how that happened) to the stranger who seems to be a very good audience just until when Souji has finished that it was almost pass five hours.

_``So you said that the day before yesterday you just defeated a god that tried to destroy the world as we know with fog…´´_ was all the stranger could say after the story

Souji was waiting for the expression that the guy would use to tell him that he was insane but much too his surprise he seems unaffected by it so much that it makes Souji totally look like a fool…

_``What aren't you going to laugh?´´_ came Souji's words as hard and cold as ice

_``Not really´´_ was the guys answer just as calm as he seems to be…

_``Anyways what happened with that girlfriend of yours´´_ the stranger asks him while looking at him with little interest…

_``Still training to reentering showbiz. and what about you what's your story?´´_ Souji ask this time more relax that this guy didn't left him after all his story was done thinking he was a freak.

_``A nothing much really I haven't been around for three years and I'm going home to see my friends´´_ was the dull replay of the stranger…

A smile came to Souji's face as the stranger pay for both of their dinners it seems that said stranger have appreciate his story a now he wasn't feeling that bad for leaving Inaba.

_``Anyway where are you heading?´´_ Souji ask trying to get to know this guy better

_``To my home but at this time I don't really know where it is´´..._ The guy in school uniform said with a gentle smile directed at Souji

At the answer he got Souji start seeing him with a little doubt what was the meaning of that answer why wouldn't he knows where his house was.

As if reading his thoughts the stranger answer him with something so cliché that although it was true it was painful to pronounce it_…``Home is where the heart belongs´´_

Souji have found this guy interesting and so he asked for his name…

_``Oh…my name…well…what the hell Elizabeth would be a little occupy with that sister of hers Margaret so I could have a little more time at least to say my name…´´_

Upon those two names Souji froze remembering the only girl he knows as Margaret… and finally everything click in place…

_``My name... is Arisato….Minato Arisato´´_

And with that the guy stood up and walks to the exit but not before stopping to say his final words to the new user of the wild card.

_``It was nice knowing you Seta Souji i'll see you some other time´´_

_``Shouldn't you go to your home soon to´´_

Souji head process the story Margaret has once told him about that boy. A guy who by his own free will sacrifice his life to create at seal to stop mankind from wishing for death, and her younger sister trying to free said soul of that seal.

Somehow the words he had said where stock on his head

**``Home is where the heart belongs´´**

And without much thought Souji Seta got up of his seat in that unknown place and walk to the exit to go straight at home.

This time where the heart belongs.

* * *

**A/N: like i said just before this is my first Persona 4 story and really is just a oneshot anyways sorry if you get confused about it.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
